


I had a dream about us

by caarlgriimes



Series: Philkas week [4]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caarlgriimes/pseuds/caarlgriimes
Summary: Lukas is feeling insecure but Philip sets him straight.Philkas week day 4 - Break up





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is late some stuff came up also I wrote this on my phone so if there's any typos let me know.

Philip and Lukas lay lazily under a tree one afternoon. They had previously been laying on Philip’s bed but the suffocating heat of summer had forced them outside.

Lukas ran his fingers through Philip’s hair absentmindedly while Philip lay curled up into his chest happily. The silence was broken when Lukas finally spoke.

“I had a dream last night.”

“What about?” Philip asked, clearly curious.

“Us” he said and sighed before further elaborating “We broke up.”

Philip frowned at this, lifting his head off Lukas’ chest to look the other boy in the eyes. “What happened?”

Lukas shrugged and looked away from Philip. “I don’t know we just got in a fight and we broke up.”

Lukas went quiet for another minute looking like he was trying to find the courage to push the words out of his mouth. “Do you blame me for it?” He asked in almost a whisper.

“Blame you for what”

“For your Tommy and Tracy or your mom” Lukas looked up at Philip.

“Of Course not” Philip said forcefully “Why would I?”

“Because you should” Lukas looked back down on the ground.

“I should have just told and none of it would have happened and I’m so sorry…”

“Lukas don’t” Philip interrupted “Chances are if we had told we would both be dead and anyway there was no way of knowing what would happen, it’s not on you it’s on the shooter”

Lukas reluctantly nodded feeling a little more at ease when he looked up at Philip he could tell wasn’t lying to him.

“Good” Philip nodded happily moving back into his comfortable position on Lukas’ chest. “I would never break up with you over that.”

“What would you break up with me over?” Lukas asked jokingly with a hint of worry.

“Well your bike puns are getting a little much” Philip said making both boys laugh happily as they finally returned to lying about on their lazy afternoon.


End file.
